vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Darth Bane
Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A | At least 6-A Name: Dessel/Darth Bane Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: 46 at the time of his death Classification: Dark Lord of the Sith/Human Destructive Capacity: Continent level+ '''(Darth Cognus asserted Bane's raw power in the Dark Side was like nothing she has ever seen or felt despite moments prior having witnessed through psychometry the devastation of Ambria and Thon's efforts to contain the power it had unleashed millennia later) | At least '''Continent level+ Range: Star System (Per the Force Secret "Distant Power") Speed: Relativistic+ (Stronger than Thon, a peer of characters capable of keeping pace with Exar Kun), Lightspeed reactions augmented by precognition Lifting Strength: Peak Human+, can be augmented to Superhuman Levels thanks to Force Amplification Striking Strength: Class GJ+ with Force Amplification Durability: Peak human level+ naturally, Continent level+ with Force amplification | Superhuman level+ naturally, at least Continent level+ with Force amplification (Proved capable of surviving prolonged exposure to his own Force Lightning mortally wounded) Stamina: Vast; has shown no signs of tiring in a 3-1 duel between three Battle-Meditation linked Jedi Masters and fought entire campaigns with little need for rest or sustenance before his formal Sith training Standard Equipment: Lightsaber, and Orbalisk Armor (Post-7th Battle of Ruusan; Path of Destruction) Intelligence: Very deceptive and has experience in a variety of roles as a tactical leader of military squads, a Sith Lord and particularly gifted in the areas of espionage, deceived several experienced Sith Lords and the Dark Brotherhood, including Lord Kaan, someone who was particularly talented at that, also misdirected the focus of his teacher's suspicions several times at the Sith Academy on Korriban and while on Ruusan. Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, stamina, endurance, precognition/prescience, Force enhanced reflexes/reactions, telepathy, psychometry, telekinesis, clairvoyance, illusion creation, telekinetic blasts and shields, aura sensing, enhanced senses and perceptions, mind/memory manipulation, mastery and proficiency of all lightsaber combat forms, very skilled unarmed combatant, energy manipulation, weather manipulation on a planetary scale, Force Lightning, soul manipulation via body/mind possession, Thought Bomb, Force Destruction, Death Field, possesses some skills and knowledge in Sith sorcery and magicks, can use the Force Drain to empower himself from fatal wounds and physical damage by feeding off the anguish of victims he tortures or kills, can cure and neutralize poisons or toxins in his body once he becomes aware of them, matter manipulation on a subatomic scale (as per creating a Holocron, it requires one to make numerous precision alterations to it on a subatomic scale) Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Convection:' A concentration of Force energy that can make Darth Bane's fists hot to the touch, even to the point of possessing a burning intensity. It doesn't inflict harm upon the user. '-Cryokinesis:' Darth Bane siphons the heat energy out of an opponent. It's potent enough where the power can leave the afflicted a frosted corpse. '-Death Field:' Darth Bane projects a large concentration of dark side energy around himself in the shape of a sphere. Living beings that enter the field will have their life energy drained away, withering them into dried husks. The power is a double edged sword that will eventually consume the user as well. '-Empathy:' Capable of picking out feelings, emotions, and behaviors with the Force; Bane can also use this to send mental pictures or impressions into his allies or enemy's minds; works across interstellar space and can be used to sense stress points or areas of danger or psychic whiplashes from major events '-Force Blind:' A burst of Force energy that can overwhelm an enemy's optic nerves and render them momentarily blind. '-Force Lightning:' An offensive Force technique that uses Force energy to produce electricity with one or two hands that stream outwards from the fingertips, its speed is usually great enough to catch an opponent off-guard even when prepared, and can be used either in bursts, or simply torrent out in an a gush of agony on its victim; Bane's usage of Force/Sith Lightning is great and advance enough to reduce dozens of Force Users into charred and badly burned corpses '-Force Barrier:' Can use this ability to protect himself from direct harm or disperse energy and attacks. Darth Bane's proficiency with the power was great enough (and ironically led to his undoing in Rule of Two) that his Force Lightning wasn't potent enough to break through the barriers he had erected. '-Ritual of Essence Transfer:' A technique learned from Darth Andeddu's Holcron, Bane is able to transfer his living essence, I.E. his soul into the body of a vessel of his choosing. But before taking control of the vessel, he will have to fight a battle of wills with the consciousness of the person he is trying to possess. If he fails in doing so, his consciousness will be cast into the void doomed to spend an eternity of suffering and torment '-Telekinesis:' Bane can use this through the Force to put his mind literally over matter, capable of blasting opponents, shielding himself or disarming people, its limits are only those of the creativity that Force User has '-Telepathy:' Can easily manipulate others mentally with the Force to trick, deceive, maim or even kill outright. Can also use this power externally or internally when it comes to illusion creation, manifestation, and manipulation Other: Key: Base | Orbalisk Armor Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Swordsmen Category:Lightning Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 6